


Ça n'a rien de bizarre tant qu'on y réfléchit pas

by Carbo_Queen, OdeaNigthingale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeaNigthingale/pseuds/OdeaNigthingale
Summary: Podfic de la traduction de It Isn’t Strange Until You Think About It d'Ivy Blossom par Carbo QueenJohn raconte comment Sherlock et lui ont sauté le pas. Étonnamment, le prétexte « c’est pour une enquête » marche à tous les coups.





	Ça n'a rien de bizarre tant qu'on y réfléchit pas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carbo_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ça n’a rien de bizarre, tant qu’on n’y réfléchit pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646058) by [Carbo_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen). 
  * A translation of [It Isn’t Strange Until You Think About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305196) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Coucou à toutes et tous, me voici de retour avec une podfic un peu spéciale car tout d'abord c'est une traduction ( mais oh mon dieu quelle traduction, ça coule sous la langue !!) et ensuite c'est à la première personne !  
> Cela va vous sembler peut-être un peu bizarre ( mais puisqu'on est dans le bizarre autant y rester ) que John soit représenté par une voix de fille mais c'est en fait mon interprétation, ma façon d'avoir lu cette histoire que j'adore, qui me fait rire de tendresse et rire tout court !  
> Comme c'est un discours à la première personne et au présent j'ai gardé un peu de mes bafouillis ( pas trop je vous promet ;) ) pour faire encore plus réaliste ( et puis parce que je ne suis toujours pas un as de la technique XD )

**Author's Note:**

> Si cela vous a plu, laissez donc un comment ou un kudo


End file.
